Entre la locura y la cordura
by nereaeren
Summary: Serie de pequeños drabbles sobre Luna Lovegood que giran entorno a Las Siete Virtudes: Caridad, Pureza, Paciencia, Perseverancia, Concentración, Consagración y Desinterés. Reto 6 Consagración: Porque Luna no siempre fue Lunática.
1. Locura

_Hola!!_

_Bueno, esta es la primera viñeta de una serie de 7 drabbles para la comunidad _**"Retos a la carta"**_. El tema que escogí yo fue las Virtudes. Aún no tengo claro si cada drabble será independiente o estarán relacionados entre sí formando una pequeña historia. De todas formas, espero que os guste, aunque sea la primera vez que escribo sobre Luna (y que hago drabbles)_

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y comentarios __(siempre que tengan una base fundamentada)__  
_

* * *

**2. Pureza**

_"Locura"_

Luna Lovegood siempre estuvo loca. O eso decían los que no la conocían. Porque los que sí lo hacían, sabían que Luna estaba cuerda. Tan cuerda como cualquier otro alumno, sino más.

Porque los que la conocían sabían que a través de sus ojos se podían apreciar miles de sueños fantásticos y de lugares inóspitos y a través de sus palabras se podía viajar hacia lugares recónditos y vivir aventuras má los que la conocían sabían que su sonrisa, franca y alegre, transmitía comprensión y pureza, valor y conocimiento, pero no locura.

Pero nadie sabía. Nadie emprendía peligrosas aventuras ni visitaba tierras secretas. Nadie olvidaba la locura y veía tan sólo la alegría, nadie recordaba su sonrisa ni miraba a través de sus ojos.

Porque Luna Lovegood estaba loca, pero nadie la conocía.

* * *

_ ¿__¿Muy corto? Bueno, se supone que es un drabble ¿no? Dejad vuestras opiniones!. :)_


	2. Creer

**7. Desinterés**

_"Creer"_

Luna Lunática Lovegood andaba alegre por los anchos pasillos de Hogwarts, en busca de una nueva criatura descubierta por _"El Quisquilloso"_. Según el artículo publicado, este tipo de seres sólo se podían encontrar si quien los buscaba creía fervientemente en ellos. Y Luna creía. Porque su padre creía y la enseñó a creer. Porque los lectores de _"El Quisquilloso"_ creían y la alentaban a creer. Porque Dumbledore creía y le invitaba a creer. Y porque una vez su madre creyó y ella prometió que también lo haría.

Por todo eso Luna creía, con todas sus fuerzas y en toda su esencia. Y también creía que los alumnos de Hogwarts podían creer, pero no querían. Porque eso significaba darle la vuelta a todo lo inculcado desde pequeños. Porque significaba que le debían unas disculpas, muchas palabras y demasiados pensamientos. Y Luna sabía que los alumnos de Hogwarts no querían. Ni podían.

--

Paró de pronto su alegre trotar al divisar una pequeña criaturita peluda y rosada acurrucada en un rincón. Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras una enorme felicidad la embargaba y se acercó con cuidado a ella, luego de echarle un rápido vistazo a la revista de su padre para comprobar que no era una equivocación, aunque ya sabía que no lo era. Se acuclilló con cuidado y tomó entre sus pálidos brazos cubiertos de tela a la hermosa criatura, a la vez que esta asomaba un largo hocico y empezaba a husmearla con interés. Luna rió y su risa fuerte y clara retumbó por el vacío pasillo, cubierto de sobrios cuadros y de oxidadas armaduras, mientras se enderezaba y empezaba a caminar con el bonito animal en brazos.

Y no le importó que la vieran hablando sola o buscando seres inexistentes por todos los rincones del castillo. Tampoco le importaron las miradas y sonrisas burlescas que le dedicaba todo alumno con el que se cruzaba. No le importaba. Porque ellos no creían y no querían, pero a Luna Lunática Lovegood, le gustaba creer.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, este es un poquito más largo (334 palabras) y como veis, no está directamente relacionado con el anterior, pero sí tiene mucho que ver, pues seguimos hablando de los sentimientos de Luna. _

_Este drabble me gustó, creo que sería así como se sentiría Luna, aunque para eso estáis vosotras/os, para decirme sí os ha gustado, si no lo ha hecho, si se me daría mejor bailar un pasodoble encima de un trapecio... En fin, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y críticas siempre y cuando, como dije, tengan una base funademantada ;)_

_Y, por último, agradecer a quienes me dejaron review, que eso alegra a una el día ;) **Muchísimas gracias a las dos!**_

_Besos, **Naru ** _


	3. Tiempo

**3. Paciencia**

_"Tiempo"_

_Tic, tac_

Un par de ojos azules se dirigieron con atención al enorme reloj y quedaron absortos mirando las finas manecillas avanzar lentamente alrededor de su esfera.

Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la sala suspiraban cansados y aburridos, después de un pesado día de calor agobiante. Aquí y allí se oían sus bufidos molestos y sus continuos movimientos en las sillas y sillones, intentando con ellos encontrar la posición más cómoda.

Estaban impacientes, eso se apreciaba a simple vista. Después de un arduo día de trabajo estudiantil, lo que más deseaban era una tarde relajada y fresca, y les enfurecía enormemente el no poder realizar tan sencillo deseo. Y todo por culpa de una salamandra.

En esos momentos, incluso el más temeroso mortífago parecería un amable vendedor comparado con aquellos, por lo general, pacíficos Ravenclaw.

Y el tiempo pasaba y nadie llegaba.

_Tic, tac_

Luna Lovegood despegó la vista del reloj y la dirigió a sus enfurecidos compañeros, con una chispa de incomprensión en ellos. No entendía por qué estaban tan molestos. A ella no le importaba aguantar aquel calor abrasador con tal de poder admirar la hermosa criatura que descansaba en la ardiente chimenea. Y tampoco le importaba esperar a que su llama se apagase para poder disfrutar de la tarde refrescante que todos querían.

Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca tenía prisa. Todo tenía su tiempo y momento, y no había porque adelantarlo, ni retrasarlo. Total, al final llegaría. Y para Luna siempre había sido así, como cuando le escondían sus cosas por Navidad, o como cuando se anulaban los partidos de Quidditch a causa de la lluvia. Porque sus cosas siempre volvían y los partidos siempre se hacían.

Así que no había razón para desesperarse. Total, tarde o temprano la salamandra se apagaría.

Y mientras tanto, el reloj seguiría sonando.

_Tic, tac._

* * *

_ Por fin actualicé!! Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero ha habido una serie de circunstancias no demasiado buenas para escribir, y eso unido a mi falta de ganas...dio como resultado el estar dos meses sin actualizar. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero en fin, lo importante es que actualicé¿no? ;)Y bueno, sobre el drabble...es un poco diferente a los otros dos, pero espero que os guste igual n.n_

_Y qué mejor manera que dejarme reviews para saberlo ;) _

_En fin, ya sólo me queda agradecer a **y0** y a **est-potter** por los reviews y a quienes me leen igualemente, aunque no dejen reviews ;) Gracias a tods y espero que os haya gustado!!_

_Espero vuestras opiniones!! Besos!!_

_Y Feliz San Valentín! n.n Considerad el capi un regalo :p _


	4. Entender

**5. Concentración  
**

_"Entender"_

Nadie entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo aquella extraña niña rubia en medio del andén. Miraba un punto fijo con deleite y admiración, mientras un hombre no menos peculiar, restaba a su lado pacientemente con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

--

Nadie entendía qué demonios hacía Luna, la alumna más extraña que había pisado Hogwarts, mientras todos admiraban a Harry persiguiendo la snitch. ¿Por qué Luna abría los ojos, ponía expresión de sorpresa y observaba fijamente un punto inexistente en el espacio? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mirar a los jugadores como hacían todos? Nadie lo entendía.

Tampoco nadie entendía porque en medio de las explicaciones de la profesora McGonagall, Luna se quedaba mirando fijamente a la profesora, como absorta en esos rasgos maduros mientras ésta seguía impertérrita con su explicación, al igual que tampoco entendían por qué al atardecer se asomaba a la ventana y se quedaba mirando el horizonte fijamente, sin pestañear, hasta que el Sol se despedía de su fiel observadora con un último rayo de calidez.

Y por mucho que lo intentaran no la entendían. No entendían esa constante expresión de sorpresa ni esa ilusión que desprendían sus ojos cada vez que perseguía alguno de los múltiples animales que descubría su padre, ni entendían cómo podía pasarse horas maravillándose con el sutil movimiento del agua del lago, abriendo los ojos -más si cabe- cada vez que el calamar gigante dejaba asomar alguno de sus tentáculos.

No lo entendían.

Y esque nadie entendía a Luna Lovegood, mucho menos cuando se concentraba.

* * *

_Después de casi 4 meses ¡volví! No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero lo importante es que recuperé las ganas y eso, unido a que pronto se acabarán los exámenes, me llena de muchísima ilusión!! No quiero hacerlo largo, simplemente pediros vuestra opinión, pues este drabble lo he escrito hoy mismo y me ha quedado un poco extraño...no sé, no me acaba de convencer, aunque la última palabra la tenéis vosotrs -_

_Bueno, y darle las gracias a **Aanto-chan **por su review, que me agradó mucho ;) (por cierto, yo también estoy en LMF! :P) Y bueno, agradecer también a aquellas personas que aunque no dejan review, leen la historia y la agregan a favoritos o alertas. Eso me anima mucho, en serio._

_En fin, acabo ya. Sed felices!! _


	5. Cambios

**6. Consagración**

_"Cambios"_

Realmente, Luna Lunática Lovegood no siempre fue llamada así. En un principio, ella era simplemente Luna, o Lovegood. Nunca Lunática. Es cierto que su padre dirigía el estrambótico diario _El Quisquilloso_, pero ella no tenía porque seguir sus ideales. Además, parecía muy simpática y cierto es también que era una chica bastante guapa, como habían apreciado la gran mayoría de sus compañeros. Por eso no había razón para llamarla por otro nombre que no fuese el suyo, ninguna razón.

Hasta que sucedió.

Un día, de pronto, -o eso pensaron todos-, Luna apareció en la Sala Común con un collar de corchos y un periódico, concretamente _ese_ periódico, leyéndolo del revés.

Y ahí fue cuando la dulce Luna pasó a ser rara, cuando sus tiernas sonrisas se convirtieron en las de una loca, y cuando dejó de ser Luna Lovegood y se añadió un "Lunática" en el medio. Y todos creyeron que Lunática, la rara, la apestada, la engañosa, dejaría de reír y saltar, y dejaría de abrir esos enormes ojos azules cuando algo la sorprendiera, porque simplemente creyeron que nada podría haberla sorprendido más que el notar su rechazo, el rechazo de aquellos que días antes se ofrecían a ayudarla con los deberes, o la invitaban a dar una vuelta por el lago.

Pero se equivocaban. Por supuesto que lo hacían.

A Luna le sorprendió el hecho, sí, pero no más que el testimonio de una maga rumana que afirmaba que una enorme manada de spukfies de diversos colores estaba asentada en el patio de su casa. Y sí, también le sorprendió el nuevo mote que le habían adjudicado, pero aún lo hizo más el saber que el farsante Lockhart sería su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Porque Luna había aprendido a sonreír, a brincar y a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos cuando algo la asombraba.

Y aunque la sorprendían los nuevos hechos que sucedían en su vida, también le sorprendían la cantidad de tonalidades que adquiría el cielo con cada atardecer, o las suaves ondas que dejaba el calamar gigante cada vez que salía a la superficie para volver a sumergirse segundos después y también las dulces melodías recitadas por el viento con cada ulular.

Pero esto los compañeros de Luna no lo sabían, ni lo imaginaban siquiera, pues ellos no apreciaban la extensa gama de colores que adornaba el cielo cada tarde, ni los suaves bailoteos de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por el viento, ni los distintos cantos de los pájaros que alegraban las mañanas. Y al igual que no distinguían nada de esto, que no se paraban a apreciarlo, tampoco podían comprender cómo podía afectarle tan poco lo que se dijese de ella.

Y es que, lo que ellos no sabían era que, a pesar de las burlas, las bromas pesadas y los momentos duros de su vida, Luna Lovegood, más conocida como Lunática Lovegood, era feliz.

* * *

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero _Harry Potter_ ya no me atrae tanto como antes, lo tengo bastante abandonadillo. _

_Este drabble ya lo tenía escrito, pero lo olvidé y por eso tardé tanto. No obstante, estoy decidida a terminar la tabla, así que aún tendréis que aguantarme dos capítulos más ;)_

_Muchas gracias a **Anndreh** por el review y como ya dije, siento haber tardado tanto, aunque mentiría si dijese que el próximo capi tardará menos. La verdad esque no sé para cuando estará, porque me estoy centrando en escribir otras cosas, pero intentaré que no sea dentro de mucho tiempo ;)_

_Gracias por leer y sed felices!_

_(Y Feliz día de Hallowen/ Todos los Santos)  
_


End file.
